The End of My Beginning
by cheerleading847
Summary: Paige Walker, also known as Paul's little sister, is still trying to get use to the idea of being in high school. When Paul hears of her "little crush" on the newest werewolf, he tries to protect her. It doesn't really help that Collin imprinted on her.
1. 2x 14 8x 54

**I do not own Twilight! **

**I just finished my other story _It's a Witch Thing_, and those of you who do not know, there will NOT be a sequel :( Again, sorry. Anyways, I am also working on my Twilight/My Sister's Keeper crossover, _I Was Made For You_, and it's well....not the most popular thing on the web. I don't know if it is because of my bad writing skills or just because people have not read My Sister's Keeper. **

**Worry not my readers! I will continue to write that one too. I just thought of this story one day, and thought 'Dude, I gotta write it!' and so I did...**

**ENJOY!**

2x + 14 + 8x = 54

What is the product of x?

What. The. Hell. How am I supposed to focus when it is exactly two minutes away from when the final bell rings? Last period pre algebra and my mind just goes somewhere else. One, it's last period and that stupid clock taunts me. Secondly, math was never my best subject. And thirdly, well, Collin Shufler is in this class. Unfortunately, he sits in the seat behind me.

I turn around to face Collin. It's a perfectly good excuse to talk to him. "Hey Collin," I whisper, trying to get his attention without getting the attention of the stick-up-his-butt teacher.

Collin's head snaps up and a small smile lights up his face. I momentarily get lost in his warm brown eyes until I mentally slap myself. "What did you get for number 21?"

Collin smiles sheepishly. "I'm not that far yet actually," he runs his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. "What did you get for number 7?"

I gap at him. Half an hour, and he got seven problems done? "I was…" he looks down and…blushes? "_distracted_," he says quietly, probably hoping I would not notice, which I totally do. Is he talking about me? Or Ally Greene that sits in front of me? She's really pretty with her shiny hair and perfect skin and- No, I will end up hating the girl if I keep this up.

The bell rings.

Audible sighs of relief are heard throughout the classroom as I slam my books and shove them in my book bag. It's not like I plan on finishing it for homework.

When I get up, I turn to Collin, who is talking to his best friend, Brady Matthews. "I'll see you later," I flash him a smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Brady smirk at Collin.

After going to my locker, I go outside to the place where Paul hangs out with his 'gang' of friends. Seriously, people call them the 'La Push Gang' or the LPG. It's really stupid if you ask me. People say they are on steroids and all that crap, really, if Paul did steroids, I would kick his ass. He knows that.

They are all hanging around, talking in a tight and tense circle. The usuals- Jared Thail , Paul, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and Seth Clearwater. "Paulers, let's go!" I call to his group as I'm walking up. I am the only one allowed to call him those annoying nicknames little sisters make up.

"I'm coming Paige!" he yells, agitated, and they continue talking in hushed voices.

I sit there impatiently for what seems like hours, but only 10 seconds in reality. So, I do what I do best. I went up to Paul and grabbed his keys from his pockets. He immediately knows it's time to go because the last time I grabbed his keys, he thought I was just warming up the car. Nope, I pulled out of that parking lot so fast the street light didn't know what hit it.

"I will come by Sam's after I drop the brat off," he says hurriedly, then tries to catch up with me before I decide to take out the fence this time.

"Brat, huh?" I ask, stalking towards his old beat up Toyota. "Because a brat would not be able to cover for you after you go out at night doing God knows what!" I open the car door and throw the keys at him. It's true, a few months ago, he started sneaking out at night and getting really bad temper. After hearing the rumors about the drugs and steroids, I confronted him about it. He pulled the whole 'Do you really think I'm that stupid?' And, I love my brother, but, yes. He is that stupid. So, I did what I had to, and I have Jared as a witness. I told Paul that if I caught him taking any kind of drug I would kick his ass with a baseball bat and Mom's three inch heels.

"A brat drives into a street light," he smirks at me, turning on the ignition.

**-- -- -- -- --**

I'm sunk.

2x + 14 + 8x = 54

What is that? I can't focus. Paul says I'm showing signs of ADD. We're looking into it.

I let out a frustrated sigh and throw my books on the floor. I swear I will burn them at the end of the year.

A vibrating noise starts coming from my dresser. My phone.

"Hello?" I answer without bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Paige," I recognize Paul's voice immediately. He sounds stressed. "Can you cover for me tonight, it's urgent." It is not exactly a question, more like a command.

"I'm running out of excuses, man!" I exclaim. I already used 'In the shower' and 'went to sleep early' and 'in the bathroom, has a stomach ache.'

"Your creative, think of something!" he yells.

The line went dead.

**-- -- -- -- --**

"Dinner!" I hear Mom yell up the stairs.

Show time.

I make my way towards the stairs. "Are you sure, Paul?" I say unnecessarily loud for Mom and Dad to hear. I pause. "Alright, I'll tell them."

"Mom, Paul is not feeling so good. He wants his dinner in his room."

Mom puts on the concerned face. "Does he need medicine or anything? He has been running a fever, maybe I could…" she trailed off suggestively and started looking around in the medicine cabinet.

Panic ran through my veins, making me come up with an actual believable excuse. "No, Mom, it's okay. He ate the cafeteria meat today..." Dad grunted loudly from his spot at the table. "'Nuff said," Dad excused him. I resisted punching the air with my fist in victory.

On my way up the stairs I sent Paul a text message.

_Expect Mom to pack you a lunch for tomorrow. I told her you ate the cafeteria meat and had a stomach ache._

I pressed 'send' and had to wait another twenty seconds before receiving another one.

_Thnks. _

I hate that so much, when people don't finish their words. 'Thanks' turning into 'thnks' or 'people' turning into 'ppl'. It's like in text messages, you don't have to use vowels. What is up with that? I like to actually understand what people are saying without having to do a double take.

_You owe me._

Which he does.

**-- -- -- -- --**

"Are you ever going to tell me where you go when you sneak out?" I ask in the car the next morning. He did not come home until two A.M. He woke me up with his not-so-quiet sneaking around.

Paul's grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white and his jaw flexed. "Are you always so nosy?" He is seriously answering my questions with questions? Hm, maybe he is not as dumb as I thought he was. Let's check.

"Paul, what's a parallelogram?"

He turned to me, his eyebrows furrowed. "A what?"

Never mind.

**-- -- -- -- --**

"Hey girlie," my best friend, Sarah, greeted me when I walked in homeroom. Sarah has been my best friend since birth. Our Mom's are best friends and were pregnant together. They went into labor at the same time, me being born 10 ½ hours earlier than her. My birthday is September 17th, hers is September 18th, but we stopped having birthday parties together after age eight.

"Hey," I nodded toward her then collapsed in my desk. I'm so exhausted. They should have school start at (at least) ten in the morning. Maybe even eleven.

"Paul sneak out again?"

I nodded even though my head is down, probably messing up my hair.

"Something is going on with that boy," she mumbled, turning back around.

I continue to count down the seconds until I can get out of class. I have never really been one for school. It's just a waste. I already know everything (with the exception of math), and I have straight A's (with the exception of math). If I had a time machine, I would kill the guy who had the stupid idea of waking up minors early in the morning to cram useless information in their heads.

On my way to Literature, the hallways are so crowded. It is always that way. Quileute Tribal School divided 8th grade through 12th grade from kindergarten to 7th grade. It is so much different with switching classes.

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, I was on my way to Literature, but I was stopped by the tall, dark, and cute boy that sits behind me in math. "Hey Collin!" I beamed at him.

He smiled back. "Hey Paige. Listen, I uh-" he stuttered, all of a sudden looking nervous. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Paul walking by with his usual group. He, of course, froze when he saw me with Collin, which confused me. Paul was never the over-protective older brother type. "I was wondering if you wanted-"

Collin stopped suddenly and looked over my shoulder. His face paled visibly. "Paige!" I turned around to see Paul and Jared coming toward me with big smirks on their faces.

Paul slung an arm around my shoulder protectively. "Hey, it's…Collin, right?" he asked Collin.

I blushed, he is so doing this on purpose! I think Paul knows about my little crush on Collin. I don't know how he knows because when I talk about Collin with Sarah, I make sure I'm at least an earshot out of the way. He is dead when we get home! D-E-A-D! Collin swallowed audibly. "Uh, yeah."

Paul glanced at Jared, who is glaring at Collin, and smirked. "Well, I am Paul, Paige's _older brother_," he made sure to put emphasis on 'older brother'.

Collin's eyes widened for a second before composing himself. "Oh, okay. Nice to, uh, meet you?" It sounded like it was a question. I can't really blame him, he is being glared at by Paul, Jared, and most of the LPG, who are about an earshot away.

"Yes," Jared spoke up finally. "It was." Looking pointedly at Collin, saying to walk away.

I'm pretty sure he was about to ask me out, and my idiot brother goes ahead and ruins it for me!

As soon as Collin is out of sight, I turn to Paul. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't leave me alone for like five minutes?"

Paul leans forward. "Don't go near him," he orders just as Kim, Jared's girlfriend, comes up to us and slides into Jared's embrace.

"Why not?" I demand. "He was about to ask me out, you do realize that, right?"

Jared whistles, "Got here just in time."

I stare at Jared for a second before turning to Paul. "I cover for your ass almost every night, and yet you won't let _me_ go out?" He looked like he was about to protest, but shut his mouth because he knew it was just going to dig him in a deeper hole. But, I'm interested in what he has to say. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I reprimand him in a voice Mom used to use on me when I would steal out of the cookie jar.

"He is dangerous." That's all he says, no elaboration or anything.

Collin…dangerous… Is that supposed to make me like him less? If anything, that just makes him hotter! Collin Shefler…bad boy. Eh, I don't think he has ever done anything to get into trouble or anything, but I don't really know him all that well. But, if Collin _is_ dangerous, that just makes him more attractive. What girl doesn't want a little danger in her life?

"Paul," Kim shakes her head. "You just screwed up…big time."

**-- -- -- -- --**

Last period comes around all too quickly. Not only to I have to face math itself, but I also have to face Collin. Maybe he was going to ask me out. But what if Paul scared him off? What if he heard what Paul said about being dangerous? _Is_ he dangerous?

I run in there quickly before anyone else to take my seat. Shoot! I didn't even do my homework! Mr. Wellers won't notice, right?

Collin runs in, probably thinking he is late. Paul must be on crack. A bad boy would just glide on in, not caring that he is late for class.

This is my chance. _Talk to him._

I take a deep breath and turn around. "Hey, sorry about my brother. He's…uh, over-protective, I guess?" I giggle.

He smiles at me. "And a little scary," he whispers playfully. Is he flirting?

"Yeah, he is," I toss my hair over my shoulder.

He runs a hand through his hair once again. "Well, I was wondering if you ever wanted to-"

_RING!_

We both groan at the same time. I just have the worst luck, EVER! I take my time turning around. This is a time when I wish I could sit behind him instead of him behind me. But then again, if I did, I would probably end up failing math…

"Alright!" Mr. Wellers starts off after closing the door. "I have a feeling that some of you…" he glares at me. He just hates me because of my brother, of course. Paul failed his class…twice. So what's the big deal? That does not mean I'm bad. I mean…I just, you know, take the car out and drive into street lights.

Psh, I'm an angel!

"Did not finish your homework, I will give you free time to do it in class," he finishes, turning back around and going to his desk. Damn, how did he know I didn't do my homework!?

I open my notebook to see that same stupid problem taunting me.

2x + 14 + 8x = 54

I groan loudly and put my head to the desk.

**How did you like it?! **

**Special thanks to my beta Ashleighbabe, who gave me the idea for the title! :D**

**Please note that before you review and ask questions, where I live, high school starts in 8th grade. Sorry if it confuses you, or if it's different.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Figure it Out!

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Alright, this chapter is probably a little shorter than the last one because it is just a filler (chorus of 'aww's) because the real stuff happens in the next couple of chapters (applause) **

**ENJOY!**

Has anyone ever wondered where the stars came from? And why the moon only comes out during the night, and the sun is out during the day? I asked Paul and Jared one day when I was five, and they gave me the full detailed description. It went like this:

"_The moon and sun were once married to each other. They were a very happy couple. They had seven children (the other planets), and those children had children (the moons surrounding the planets). One day the sun got mad at the moon because the moon was making the stars and leaving their home (the solar system) a complete mess. Too instigate the sun some more, the moon continued to make more stars, he even threw in some asteroids too. He made the stars and asteroids by using the bathroom. That is why people say that the stars are 'big balls of gas'."_

"_After tons of bickering, the sun and moon got a divorce. They made an agreement that they would visit their child named Earth at different times. The moon visits during the night and the sun visits during the day. The stars still remain, but only come with the moon since he created them."_

It took me two years to find out they were both full of shit. They knew it too.

They both had a good laugh at that one.

The day I found out they were lying, I cried. I didn't cry because they lied to me, I cried because that was an eye-opener for me. Sure they were playing a joke on me or whatever, but that was the day I realized the world is full of liars, and I need to stop being naïve in believing everything people tell me because if I did, I had disappointment waiting for me at the end of the road. Imagine coming to that realization at seven years old.

**-- -- -- -- --**

"Are you _serious_?" Sarah gasped.

I just told her how Paul had ruined my chances of going out with Collin. "Yep, he was like _'I'm her older brother_'_," _I attempted to mock his deep voice into the receiver. "I'm surprised Collin didn't even pee on himself."

"I'm not!" she snorted. "Have you _seen_ how big he has gotten, him and Brady! In History, I heard Brady talking to Collin about these senior girls that were hitting on them! _Seniors!_"

My breath got caught in my throat. I can't compete with seniors! In high school! I don't exactly have D-cups or an hour glass figure. I'm still growing into my B-cup bras for God's sake! Sarah must have noticed my silence because she quickly reassured me, "Chill! I heard they called them pedophiles or something, so they weren't interested."

I sighed in relief. "Okay. Good, good."

"Your seriously head over heels for this dude, ain't ya?" I can hear her chuckle from the other end.

"So, what if I am? It's not like you don't like Brady!" I retorted quickly.

"What _me_? And Brady? Brady Matthews?!" She laughed nervously. "I mean- he's alright, but-" she made the 'pfft' sound. It truly is sad whenever you can tell someone is lying over the phone, but I guess it evens out since Sarah is just a naturally horrible liar. "I like him, okay, yeah. _Sure."_

"You're a terrible liar," I stated nonchalantly.

"I know," she agreed in a whiney voiced manner.

"Hey maybe you could like," I heard the phone being shuffled around, along with some papers. "Do a makeover, you know?"

Is she trying to drop a hint?

"Hell no!" I yell into the phone. "I'm not changing myself for him. If he does not like me for me, then he can deal. I'm not going to get all prettied up just for _a guy_. I respect myself and have boundaries."

It was quiet on the other end for a second. "So, a facial?"

"Yes please."

**-- -- -- -- --**

Since when is spaghetti sauce supposed to be brown? You would think the cafeteria would be shut down by the health department. And aren't green beans supposed to be green…?

Sarah is smart enough to get a salad. Those are guaranteed to be the correct color. She is a health freak. Seriously, if she has ice cream, she has to run a mile in fear of getting fat. Unlike me who could eat a carton of ice cream with chocolate syrup before stuffing my face with chocolate cookies, and not gain an ounce.

"What wrong mopey dopey?" Sarah asks, chewing on her piece of salad carefully.

I twirl the noodles that are on my fork in my hand. "School lunches should be illegal."

She snickers. "You could have some of mine." She pushes her plate forward. It consists of a bowl of salad, an apple, yogurt, and a brownie the size of my thumb.

"If I wanted to eat rabbit food, I would eat the stuff that you buy in a store."

Over Sarah's shoulder, I saw Collin and Brady at another lunch table not too far away from ours. Brady was saying something and making all these weird hand motions going from one place to another in our direction. "Whoa, Paul is glaring at Collin," Sarah whispered, giggling.

I waved it off. "Eh, he's just PMSing."

-- -- -- -- --

"Hello, Paige! My wonderful, beautiful, funny, and smart younger sister who I just love so much!" That is how Paul greets me when I showed up in front of the school. I already know what he is doing, and I'm not falling for it. He has given me that greeting before, only it changes sometimes. Last time it was "There is my wonderful, bright, and pretty baby sister!" or, "You are my favorite sister! Your nice, charming, and a genius!" or my personal favorite, "Wow, your hair looks great today, the extra half hour you used in the bathroom really paid off."

"I'm not covering for you," I snap.

He gets angry. "Why?"

I turn to him, "Why don't you tell Mom and Dad you are going out, and tell them _why_ you are going out. I personally don't care, which you do, but you better figure something out."

He looks torn, like he is contemplating something.

As soon as I get home, Paul orders me (I know, _orders_ me?! Wtf?) to my room, and says he needs to talk to Mom and Dad alone.

I didn't even get dinner tonight. Paul eats everything in this house, and all I have under my bed are gram crackers. That's my dinner. But, I would give up my dinner for a night that I can rest peacefully without having to worry if Mom is going to check up on Paul.

The ride to school the next morning was kind of awkward and unusually quiet. Paul is the one to usually provide conversation, but today he looked…really exhausted. And mad, but he always looks mad. Ever since we were little, he has always had a really bad temper. Thank the Lords of the heaven above I did not inherit that from my father. I looked at Paul hesitantly, "Hey Paul?"

He made a grunting kind of noise, telling me to continue.

"Are you mad?"

He turned to me while we rounded a corner. I feel like a little kid again, a waiting an outburst or punishment.

"Nah, not really. Your right, you do a lot of things for me, and what I did was horrible…but I'm not apologizing for it!" When I threw him an aggravated look, he quickly amended. "I had my reasons."

He has his reasons? Alright…and, he told Mom and Dad? What, that he sneaks out almost every night and I have been covering for him? I know I said that I do not really care where he is or how late he stay out, but he _is _my brother, and I'm not being nosy, just…curious.

_Curiosity killed the cat_, my inner voice argued.

But I'm not a cat, and cats have nine lives. So suck it!

"Am I ever going to know where you go?" I ask him cautiously.

His mouth turns into a grimace. "I certainly hope not," he mumbles under his breath.

**So...yeah. WAH-LAA!!! Special thanks to my beta Ashleighbabe! :)**

**review!**


	3. Mally Flinton

**Holy crap!! 24 reviews?! That is so cool! :)**

**Alright, here you go!**

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief. This can't be right! Paul must have done _something_ to them! Drugged, hypnotized, something! I have been lying to them for months and they are not going to do anything about it, plus, it look like they are _happy_ Paul has been out of the house past midnight on more than one occasion. He either lied, or he has a damn good excuse.

"Yep, that's it," Dad confirmed. He and my Mom have on cheery and happy faces. Are they enjoying the fact that I'm left out?!

"Wait, hold up! Let me get this straight-" I pause for dramatic effect. "You call me in here…to tell me that you _know_ Paul has been sneaking out, and I have been lying and covering for him for months. And your not going to do anything about it?! No grounding, punishment, chores….community service? Nothing?"

They shook their heads. "Sweetie, Paul should have just come to us in the beginning before…this all started…." she looked to Dad for help. What started?!

"I can't promise you will know what we are talking about in the future, but just know…you would be proud of your brother."

I raise an eyebrow skeptically.

"Okay, not exactly proud," Mom back tracked. "But more…worried."

They both exchange a glance.

I roll my eyes and trudge out the back door. I decided to take the trail that leads to the beach. A couple of years ago, I figured out that there is a trail in our back yard, all you have to do it hop the fence and walk straight forward. The trail leads to First Beach, so it is more like a shortcut. Paul told me to keep out of the forest, but seriously, when have I ever listened to _Paul_?

Finally, I found the trail. I have only gotten lost around here once, but Sam Uley was out here for some reason, and he helped me get back to my house. He called it a coincidence, but I call it suspicious.

Just as I see an opening, I hear a long and low wolf cry. It does not sound to far away. It makes me blood pound in my ears as I run toward the opening of the beach.

Then, I hear another. It's a different wolf, I can tell. It comes form a different part of the forest, on a different side. Two wolves?

"Paige?" I whip my head around and see Paul, frozen in place along with the whole LPG behind him. My blush came up big when I saw they were in the middle of taking off their shirts and pants. I don't even _want_ to know why they were taking their clothes off. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come in the woods!" He glanced at Sam, who nodded. He turns back to me, furious.

I looked around frantically trying to find an excuse. "I was just…enjoying the sights…of the beautiful…trees?" I mentally slapped myself. Enjoying the sight of the trees? Really, Paige!

Sam, being unusually quiet, raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Seth, take her home," Sam ordered in a very commanding and authoritive tone.

Seth's mouth dropped. "But I'm going to miss-"

Paul threw him a look.

Seth slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Come on, Payton," he grumbled. The rest of the group looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and moved into the woods. Probably to play a strip game or something.

"It's Paige," I hiss, walking towards him at a slow speed just to pull his buttons. It works. We walk in silence, except for the occasional aggravated grunt from Seth, it gives me time to think. Why would they all be out in the woods after hearing the wolf? Aren't they afraid? Why am I not allowed to go in there? Why is Seth so eager? Why were they about to take off their clothes? Some sort of sex party? Again, I do not even want to know.

"Are you walking this slow just to annoy me?" he demands after I started at granny speed again. Yes, I am, only because he keeps grumbling under his breath about how he's going to miss everything.

"You can just go, you know?" I shot back. "You obviously don't care for me, and I don't care for you. You want to be somewhere else, now just go because your PMS-ey attitude is really starting to bug me."

He blinks at me as a slow smile creeps on his face. "Damn! You _are_ Paul's sister!"

**-- -- -- -- --**

Sarah and I have always been a team. Sarah has always been the quiet, fun, and smart one, and I have always been the more outgoing, speak-my-mind, headstrong one. That is how it has always been.

Then, there is Mally. Mally Flinton.

We used to be a trio, Mally, Sarah, and me. From kindergarten to fourth grade. It started in the sandbox. Sarah and I were sitting there building a sandcastle, when Quil Ateara comes and stomps all over it. We were scared to death of him since he is two years older than us, but Mally saved the day.

"Say your sorry!" she yelled at Quil.

He laughed mockingly and looked down a good eight inches at her. Mally was the shortest girl in the whole school, since we were only in kindergarten. All of the little boys quickly learned you don't mess with Mally.

Obviously, Quil didn't get the memo.

Mally kneed Quil right in the groins.

We all clicked immediately.

From then on, no one ever messed with us.

That all changed the summer going into fifth grade. I'm not exactly sure what happened. She never called me or Sarah all summer. We were planning on going over to her house because we were worried something happened, but both of us got the hint. When school started again, we confronted her.

"Why didn't you talk to us over the summer?" Sarah asked.

She looked over at us and rolled her eyes. "Because I didn't want too."

Ouch.

"Why not?" I demanded like the headstrong person I am.

She smirked at me. "Because I have more important things to do than sit around and watch you babies play with Barbie's." That really confused us, we gave up Barbie's in the first grade. Paul teased us about it, so we had a little ceremony where we allowed Paul and Jared to burn them all.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, even angrier than before.

She stood up from her desk because there was still time before Homeroom started. "You two are a bunch of boring, immature dipsticks that can't seem to take a hint, or get a life for that matter."

Double ouch.

Just then, her _new_ best friends came up behind us. "You comin' Mal?" Ally Greene asked nicely. She is the nice one in the group. She doesn't pick fights, get B's, or ditch friends for no reason. She is your typical 'good girl'. But what really bugged me was she called Mally 'Mal'. Mally never wanted us to call her that, and if we did, she would get all quiet and distant.

"I'll be there in a sec," Mally told her. Ally and Jenny Drum, the other one, walked off.

"So your ditching us for Ally and Jenny?" Sarah asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" she smirked again.

"Um, yeah! We have been your best friends for years, and now your just ditching us for no reason?" I demanded, giving her a mean glare.

Something unreadable flashed across her eyes before she pouted mockingly. "Aw! Cry me a river."

That was the first time I ever punched someone and did some real damage.

**-- -- -- -- --**

I don't know if the fact that I punched Mally declared some kind of war on us, but she has had it out for me since that day. I just stayed out of her way or ignored her, but she wasn't having it. Sarah calls her an instigator, whatever that is. She has excluded me from the best parties, or made my life a living hell.

Now she is a superficial bitch with Jenny Drum as her sidekick. Ally stopped hanging out with them too. I'm not exactly sure what happened with them, but I don't really want to know.

Sometimes she will ignore me and get on with her life, and some days she realizes she has not picked a fight with me yet. I don't even know why she does it because when she does, _she's_ the one stalking off with a black eye, bloody nose, pulled hair…

This is not one of those days Mally decides to ignore me. "Well, well, well," she smirks down at me. "What do we have here? Why so fidgety Walker?"

She's right, I am fidgety. She thinks it's because she is teasing me, but really it's because Collin is not here. He hasn't been here all week. It's Friday, and he is not showing up. That, and I didn't have breakfast this morning. Stupid low blood sugar.

"Why so bitchy, Flinton?" I shot back.

She gasps mockingly, putting a hand to her chest. "I was just asking a simple question," she feigns innocence. "God, PMS much?"

I notice her nose job from our last encounter in the mall parking lot. Serves her right calling me a 'disgrace to all stupid people in Washington state.' Bitch. I smirk at her. "Nice nose."

She gasps and covers her nose protectively. She realizes what she did, and got mad. Her hand swung back, as if going for a bad slap, but before she could make contact, someone clears their throat.

"Mr. Wellers!" Mally cries, throwing both of her hands behind her back, her attempt of trying to act innocent.

"Ms. Flinton, what are you doing?" he demands, looking at me for any damage. Ha! The worst she could do is scratch me with her French manicured nails.

Before she had a chance to answer, he roared, "Principal's office! Now! We will not tolerate fighting." Then he walks away with Mally, completely forgetting about me. I'm not sure if that is good or bad.

**-- -- -- -- --**

"Dammit, Paul," Dad curses into the phone.

He has been trying to reach him for fifteen minutes, and every time it just goes to his voicemail because his phone is turned off.

I took another bite of my macaroni and cheese, not really worrying about it. Paul is a big boy, and I know for a fact he is over at Sam Uley's house. That is where he is always at.

"Paige," Dad calls. I look up with a macaroni noodle hanging out my mouth.

"Will you go to Sam Uley's house for me to get Paul?"

I make a face. I'm eating dinner, dammit! Dad saw this and gave me a pleading face. "Okay, okay, fine!" I throw down my napkin and stand up. On my way out, I realize I don't know where the heck Sam Uley lives. "Uh, where is Sam's house?"

"Two doors down," Dad gives me a cheeky grin.

That old lazy bum!

**So my clock says 1:39 A.M. right now and I'm exhausted. How bout anyone else?**

**Reviews make me very happy! :)**


	4. An Imprint

**As always, I have to say I in fact DO NOT own the Twilight series. **

**My beta tells me this is the best chapter yet. So hopefully you think so too. Collin is in it! YAY! **

I must have bad luck or something. As soon as I step outside, thunder cracks and it starts pouring. Right on top of me. So, now I look like I just stepped out of the shower in my clothes. My hair is sticking to the back of my neck, and my clothes are clinging to me in a very uncomfortable way. I'm going to kill Paul.

Well, I'm already out in the rain and soaked. I can't get anymore wet, right? I take my time walking down the street.

As soon as I get onto the steps of the front porch, I swing my hair over and wring it out. A surprising amount of water escapes from my wet hair. I walk up the steps and knock. I can't hear anything from the inside because it starts to storm even harder than before.

Sam Uley himself opens the door. "Paige?"

"Hey, Paul here?" He better be, because if not, I'm killing someone.

His eyebrows scrunch up. "Yeah, come on in."

He let's me in and closes the door. "He's in the kitchen." I go down the hallway where I hear tons of talking.

Oh! There's a swinging door! I've always wanted one since I saw Brittany Murphy get hit with one on _Uptown Girls. _Whew…good movie. I swung through the swinging door (I know! Cool, right?) and spotted Paul immediately.

"If I get sick, you're the one that's going to be taking care of me," I state. He was about ask something, but I cut him off. "Dad wants you and your phone is dead."

He throws me a sour look and digs in his pocket. "No, it's not….Oh." He looks back up at me sheepishly and shrugs. "Sorry."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever-"

I was about to say more, but I heard a slightly familiar voice. "Sam, your all out of Spr-" Collin walks in from the garage door. Holy crap! He has gotten _fine_! Instead of his regular cropped hair, it is now spiked up like Michael Copon. His facial features are more defined and structured. Speaking of defined…did I mention he doesn't have a shirt on? Well, he doesn't. Now don't get me wrong, I have seen my brother shirtless before because, well…I'm not really sure why, but come on, it's my _brother. _I definitely do not see him that way, obviously. Anyways, WOW! He looks good without a shirt on, at least an eight pack, broad shoulders. His cut-off shorts were even hanging low enough to wear I could see the 'V' mark that outlines his hips.

As soon as his eyes landed on me, his mouth drops and his eyes pop out. His hand even tipped over the can of soda he was holding. Sprite spilled all over the kitchen floor, not that he noticed.

Paul curses under his breath. "Paige, we have things to discuss. I think you should leave." I didn't even get to respond. He gets out of his chair and literally pushed me to the front door.

I turn around to look at the swinging kitchen door to at least _try_ to get another look at how much Collin has changed. He is right there with the same expression, looking back at me. All the girls will be after him, I won't even have a chance in hell.

Paul opens the front door and shoves me out in the cold air and rain. "Your putting me out in the rain, are you nuts?" I look at him incredulously, as if expecting him to laugh and say he was joking. Nope, he slammed the door in my face.

Maybe you don't understand, he _slammed the door in my face_.

"The nerve of that gay, mother fu-" that's when the line of profanities started. I grumbled under my breath all the way to my house, which might have only been two doors down, but more like a block away in the pouring down rain.

"He's lucky I don't hit him over the head with a crowbar!" I finished my rant as I walked in the front door, shaking dog-style in my attempt to get dry.

"Talking to yourself again, dear?" Mom asked as she walked by towards the stairs.

"Please, Mom! Only crazy people do that!" She spun around, giving me a curious eyebrow raised.

"I was talking to my imaginary friend, Quiget Fingledoofer."

**-- -- -- -- --**

**PPOV**

The thunder cracked in the sky. I feel bad for Quil and Embry, they are the one's who are one patrol now.

"I'm getting a Sprite, anyone want anything?" Collin, the newbie asks. Collin just phased along with Brady. They are taking this whole thing so well, it only took them thirty minutes to phase back. I was sleeping in by backyard for a whole week before I could phase back! And, they are only fourteene why are even phasing? I didn't phase until I was barely seventeen.

After receiving no answer, Collin shrugs and goes into the garage where the fridge full of sodas are.

"…He's in the kitchen," I hear Sam's voice say from the hallway. Hm, I didn't even notice him leave the room. I smell rain and…Paige?

She walks into the room, swinging the door open, looking like hell. She's soaked, her clothes are clinging to her in places they shouldn't be clinging, her hair looks like it's been flopped around. So, yeah. Like hell. On top of that, she's pissed. "If I get sick, you're the one that's going to be taking care of me," she states matter-of-factly.

I bite back a scoff. Yeah, that'll be the day.

Before I could ask why she's here, she answers, "Dad wants you and your phone is dead." What? It is not. Why would Dad want me? He has already asked a bazillion questions about me being a werewolf. I can still remember the look on his face when I told him. His exact words, _"You mean to tell me, my son goes around the forest of La Push and Forks on paws, protecting the people from blood-sucking, mythological beings?"_

Yeah, I laughed too.

I glared at Paige before taking out my phone. "No it's not…" I trailed off, flipping my phone up. Yup, it's dead. My bad. "Oh." I smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged. So she gets a shower, what's the big deal?

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever-" she was cut off my Collin reappearing from the garage.

One look and I knew it.

He imprinted on her. To tell you the truth, he looked like an idiot, mouth agape, eyes wide. His heart is beating way too fast also. Not that Paige was any better. He actually tipped over his can of soda so that it was spilling on the floor. Wasting perfectly good soda to look at Paige? Idiot. Emily's gonna be pissed.

This was not supposed to happen! My little sister was not supposed to get involved! That's why I didn't allow her to date the newbie. He would phase and she would get hurt physically, or they would date, he would phase, and he would imprint on someone else. The last thing I need is another Leah Clearwater as a sister.

I suppressed a shudder.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Seth smirking at Jared. They placed a bet to see if he would imprint on her because Paige is all Collin thinks about. Not like an imprint, more like a middle school crush.

Which is exactly what is was.

Not anymore.

I curse under my breath when I realize that they will get older, probably have sex, get married, and have kids together, and COLLIN WILL BE MY BROTHER-IN-LAW! How screwed up is that? If I get _one_ mental image from Collin about him and Paige doing stuff…that's his neck. I can't even _imagine_ her doing that.

I'm surprised I didn't start shaking. While I'm still on a role, I make up an excuse for her to leave. "Paige, we have things to discuss. I think you should leave."

They are still ogling at each other, so I -more forcefully thank I should have- lead her to the door. She looked back at the swinging kitchen door, probably to get another look. I know she had a crush on him before. This is just perfect.

When I shoved her out, she looked at my in disbelief. "Your putting me out in the rain, are you nuts?"

Maybe.

I slammed the door. I will have hell to pay for that later, but I think I can handle a fourteen year old girl.

Collin runs down the hallway as soon as it shuts. "Wait- what if she gets lost? Or sick? Or gets run over?" I swear this guy is paranoid. We live two doors down for God's sake.

"Chill dude, you should be more worried about _your_ health. _Imprinting on my little sister_," I made sure to say the last part threateningly.

His eyes widen for a second as he darts into the kitchen where everyone is having a good laugh. "You guys are gonna be related!" Brady booms with laughter.

All of our ears perked up when he heard Paige muttering something under her breath at the front door. "The nerve of that gay mother fucking asshole. Who does he think he is? Telling _me_ what to do! Prick." Ouch, that one hurt.

"She has a sailor mouth," Sam muses. "I wonder where she picked _that_ up from." He looks at me pointedly.

"Shut the fuck up."

**-- -- -- -- --**

"No kissing, no hugging, no touching, no staring, no-" I am setting out the rules for Collin to dating Paige, but he cut me off with a smart-ass comment.

"Breathing?" he finishes, rolling his eyes.

"Paul, he's fourteen. Not everyone is a horn dog like you were. I bet he hasn't even pictured her in the shower," Embry says, sitting down on the couch.

Collin is silent and avoids eye contact with me.

That little shit!

Before I could do anything to him, Sam gives me the warning voice, "Paul…"

"That's it! I can't handle her dating!" I explode.

"At least it's _Collin_, Paul," Seth reassured me. "You know him, you know he cares about her, and if they do anything, we will all know. Isn't that right, Collin?" Seth smiles mischievously at Collin, who is red in the face.

"Paul, tell the truth," Emily says for the first time. "When did you loose your virginity?"

"I was four…" I trailed off realizing what I am saying. Oh shit! I lost my virginity when I was Paige's age. "years older than Paige is now," I tried to cover up, but no one was fooled. Mostly because I'm not even eighteen yet.

"Nice try," she complimented.

"But, I'm not a horn dog!" Collin interjects.

Brady decides to come in with a huge and delicious looking sandwich in his hands. "Yes you are. Maybe not as big as Paul, but you definitely have it on your mind," he drowns on, oblivious to the glares Collin is sending him.

I might end up murdering someone by the end of the night.

"How do you even know she will say yes if you ask her out?" Quil asks Collin.

Because she is freaking obsessed with him! Her and Sarah talk about him on a daily basis! You would think after a few months she would get over him…

"Because she likes him already," Jared shrugs, his eyes intently on the TV.

In a flash, Collin was right next to Jared. "What? How do you know? Are you sure? What did she say about me? Good or bad?" he started bombarding questions like he didn't have all night.

"Whoa! Kid…she's…infatuated by you," Jared says, glancing at him, then gluing his eyes to the TV again.

I snort. Infatuated…yeah right. She is just like Kim was with Jared before they hooked up.

Like I said, obsessed.

"And we all know that you liked her before you even imprinted on her, you even tried to ask her out!"Bradys laughs.

Yeah, and I scared him shitless.

Collin glares at me, probably thinking the exact same thing.

"Yeah, then she was hot…" Collin says, but backtracks when he sees my glare. "I mean pretty. But, now she's…she's…" he got a really dreamy look in his eyes as he leaned his head on his hand. "Perfect."

Oh gag me.

**TA DAHH!!! The imprint! Also, I don't want to hear any crap about a stupid name for an imaginary friend, because that was MY imaginary friends name!****Quiget Fingledoofer. It's creative and genius!**

**Anyways, once again, thank you to my beta, Ashleighbabe, for catching all the mistakes I had. :)**

**Review!**


	5. Dr Sam Uley

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Twilight.**

**I am going to my Dad's house for the weekend, so it is a fat chance I will update any of my stories until Monday. I will try to get another chapter up on _I Was Made For You_, but I don't know yet. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

My nose is red and stuffy, I have a high fever, and it feels like sand paper is forming under my eyelids. On top of all that, my throat is on fire and I can't go five minutes with coughing up hairballs. I could just blame Dad for letting me (or making me) go out in the rain to get Paul, but as I thought about it, I realize if Paul's phone was not off, Dad would not have made me go out in the rain, so I would not be sick. To make a long story short, I blame Paul for this. Like I said, I could have just blamed my Dad, but that makes it too easy.

I went downstairs to tell my parents of my condition and that I am not going to school, not matter how much they dragged me.

As soon as I walk in the kitchen, Dad coughs up his coffee. "Paige, you look-"

I put my finger up, giving him a deathly glare. "Don't. Even. Say it."

Paul walks in wearing his usual pajamas (which include, boxers and bed hair. Most girls think he's hot….yeah, I don't see it). As soon as he sees me, his eyes widen. "You look like shit!"

Thank you captain obvious.

"I know! I scream a little too loudly.

Mom comes forward and rests a cold hand on my burning forehead. "Your burning up!" she gasps and casts a worried glance towards Paul, who grimaces.

"Sweetie, why don't you go and get some rest," Dad stares at Paul while talking to me. It is almost as if they are having a private conversation. I eye them all suspiciously but pretend to trudge up the stairs. I sat and listened at the bottom of the steps to hear what they are saying.

"Do you think…" Mom trails off.

"I don't know, Mom. I'm gonna get Sam to come check her out this afternoon, see if it's for real, ya know," I can almost imagine him shrugging.

What? Is Sam Uley a doctor in disguise? Dr. Uley. Ha.

**-- -- -- -- --**

What is that freaking noise!?

People are all yelling downstairs and that is pretty bad considering I am upstairs. I get off of my bed and look in the mirror. My eyes are not red anymore. My sinuses are much better, meaning I am not talking like someone is pinching my nose. I look a helluva lot better than I did. I grab the thermometer off of my nightstand and shove it in my mouth.

I jump when it beeps.

_101.7_

I roll my eyes and shove it across the room. Piece of crap, I feel fine!

The yelling is still proceeding. I take the stairs unnecessarily slow so I can make out the words they are saying.

"…You better keep that boy _away_ from my daughter, no matter what is happening to her!" My father screams.

"He is fine, he respects her and won't do anything to hurt her," I hear Sam Uley reassure my father in a calm and soothing voice, totally opposite of Dad.

"Please!" I yell frustrated, unable to handle it anymore. "Stop screaming!" I reveal myself from the stair case and look into the living room where I see Dad blowing off steam, Mom in corner with Paul, Collin on the couch (in all his hot glory) looking very uncomfortable but brightens when he sees me, and Jake Black. "Why are you yelling?" I ask, slightly calmer than I was before.

Everyone turns to Sam. He steps forward towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder. The pervert! "Hands off, man! Don't you have a fiancé?!" Paul, Collin, and Jake snort, but Sam rolls in his eyes and puts in hot hand on my forehead, making it even hotter. As soon as it comes into contact, I snatch it away.

Sam turns to my Dad and shrugs. "How do you feel?" he asks me intently.

What is he, my doctor? "I have cramps, bloating, and irritability," I pretended to groan pathetically. "Does that mean I'm dying?"

Mom covered her mouth with hand and let out a snort as all the guys in the room turn away. "Other than that, I'm just peachy!" I smiled brightly at them.

All the guys started to file out of them room, but Collin was the last out. He gave me a sad smile and hugged me tight, longer than usual, but I fell into it. He places his chin on top of my hair and I silently thank God I used my vanilla shampoo last night. He gave me one last squeeze before letting go reluctantly. The whole time he was leaving, I watched from behind. He's got a cute butt...

Paul cleared his throat, snapping me out of my trance. His arms are folded over his chest. He raises an eyebrow as he passes me.

That might be a problem.

**-- -- -- -- --**

I woke up with a start. What is that?

There is someone tapping on my window.

I walk over to it, not even bothering to grab a weapon or hesitate in case it is a murderer or burglar. I mean, how many burglars to you know that knock first?

"What the-" was all I could get out before a hand covered over my mouth.

The person shushed me. "It's me, Collin."

My muscles relaxed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Before I could ask him what he is doing here, he zips off questions so fast I can barely comprehend them. "Are you still sick? Are you feeling okay? Do you need any homework assignments? You said you were okay, right?" I laughed at his eagerness.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I laughed.

Relief washed over his features. "Oh, alright. I didn't know if you were going to be in school tomorrow, so I wanted to come by and ask if you wanted to go out sometime?"

My heart skipped a beat. This means he likes me, right? Is that what he was trying to say before Paul interrupted? Would Paul mind? Would Paul beat him up? Would Collin still like me if Paul beat him up, and how hard would Paul beat him? "Yeah, sure that sounds great!" I tried to sound nonchalant, but it didn't work.

He beamed at me. "Cool, so Friday?"

"Pick me up at seven."

Then, he kissed me on the cheek. _He kissed me on the cheek_. So what? It was not exactly a make out session, but it's better than nothing! His lips are warm and leaves a tingling sensation where they were. My cheeks heat up.

Let's go over my day. I got sick, missed school, some engaged guy tried to come on to me in front of my parents, Collin Shufler snuck in to my room against Paul's wishes (I assume) and asked me out on a date at two in the morning, and kissed me on the cheek.

**-- -- -- -- --**

Almost everyone in the school knows of the 'Mally and Paige' war. Some even take sides, and some don't want to be a part of it. They think it is stupid, which it is. If I had it my way, I would never have to deal with that bitch ever. But like Sarah says, she is an instigator.

"Hey Paige," Collin says with a smile.

"Hey," I try to act cool, like this happens everyday, just about the hottest guy in school is talking to you. No big deal, right?

Mally Flinton, who sits to the right of me (I know what you're all thinking, 'Lucky you!') is giving me death glares, but that usually happens on a regular basis. Today they are more...deathly?

I notice that the seat next to Collin is empty. Where is Brady? "Brady coming in today?"

Collin frowns, but before he could answer, the door swung open with an exhausted looking Brady walking through. He looks exactly like Collin, only Collin is way cuter. The teacher hands him the papers he missed from not being in school. "Hey Collin…Paige," he smiles at us knowingly, but his gaze travels to behind me.

The papers in his hands drop to the ground.

His mouth forms an 'o' shape, which reminds me of the look Collin gave me when I was at Sam's. I follow Brady's gaze to look at…Mally? She has the exact same expression as Brady, eyes wide, mouth dropped. What the heck are they staring at each other for? I swear it's the weirdest thing I have ever seen. Collin stares at them then something clicks in his head. He turns back to me, concern washing in his features, then he whimpers and puts his head to the desk.

"Oh dear God!"

**Review, my precious readers! :D**


	6. Collin Crocker

**Yeah, I know. Sorry for the long wait! I JUST got back form my Dad's, then had to go school shopping, then I have to deal with this stalker guy who keeps texting me (long story!) So really, I have had a LONGGG week.**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT own Twilight.**

My laughter could be heard from a mile away. It was that loud. Currently, I am watching _World's Dumbest Criminals 9_, and these two idiots attempt to rob a gas station with thongs over their heads. Leif Garrett calls them the 'Thong Thieves'. I mean, if you're going to rob a store, at least wear full underwear that way it covers your whole face! Idiots.

Paul comes in to the living room, rubbing his eyes. "What's so hilarious?"

"World's Dumbest Criminals," I answer, taking a spoonful of my Cocoa Puffs, but almost choked on it when Loni Love was talking about where the Thong Thieves got their supplies. They are hilarious! Loni Love is my favorite.

"Why do you even watch these stupid shows?" Paul aggregately asks.

"They make me feel better about myself!" I laugh again as a new clip came on of a petite Chinese lady stealing over $300 worth of fudge from the fudge bakery.

"Figures."

When it went to a commercial, I mute the loud TV to avoid waking Mom up. I know for a fact she hates me woken up before nine on a Saturday morning. As I am pouring out my now chocolate milk into the sink, Paul walks by and gets the milk out of the refrigerator. "How was your date last night?" Paul asks conversationally as if he cares, but I know he could give a shit.

I smile as the events replay in my head.

**-- -- -- -- --**

The doorbell rang from downstairs.

I double checked my outfit. White shorts, Hollister knit top, and flats. Perfect. Not too casual and not too fancy. We were only going to see a movie anyway, so it will be dark. That just brought up more butterflies in my stomach.

"…you do anything she doesn't want to do, I-" I heard Paul giving Collin the 'before the date' talk, but they hang out, so I thought it would be cool.

"Will proceed to kick him in the balls," I finished for him, surprising them both. I saw a flash a fear cross over Collin's features, but he quickly covered it up.

Darren, Collin's older brother, was driving us to the movies. He didn't really talk, he just gave us the back seat while he has listening to his i-pod, drumming with his fingers on the steering wheel. He also barely passed his Driver's Ed classes, so he isn't exactly the best driver on the road. Actually, that's putting it lightly. The guy is a freaking maniac!

"He has his driver's license, right?" I squeezed Collin tighter in our embrace. We were both holding on for dear life as Darren swerved past a stop sign, cutting off an old lady in a beat up car. Even at her age, she managed to cough up some profanities.

"I certainly hope so," Collin says, squeezing his eyes and gripping me tighter.

The car jerked to a stop in front of the small movie theater. I think I squealed in happiness to be out of the car with Darren.

When we got out, I just about kissed the ground.

Darren unplugged one of his ear buds and craned his neck to talk to us. "I will pick you up around nine, cool?"

"We'll walk!" Collin and I shouted quickly in unison.

Darren just shrugged and stepped on the gas pedal.

"Sorry about my brother, he's…" Collin looked up, as if searching for the correct word.

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah!"

We walk up to the line to get behind a man and woman. They are pulling the 'I love you, honey,' 'No, I love _you_, Rosey,' 'I love you _more_!'. It really makes me sick. Collin and I share a look to stop from laughing at how ridiculous they looked. It was so cliche.

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked.

He craned his neck to look at the movies playing. "Nothing good, you wanna ditch?"

My heart sky rocketed at the thought of being alone with him. Sure, we were alone with his brother, but it's not like we would have a conversation while almost plunging into your doom.

"How are you feeling? Your temperature, I mean," he asked, looking over at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

My eyes lit up. I can't believe I forgot to tell him! "It's gone and everyone is freaking out about it," I rolled my eyes. When I went to see Collin, Sam Uley just about upchucked a woodchuck when he heard about my non-feverish self. Same with Dad, Billy Black, and just about the rest of the council. Those people really need to get a hobby.

"Seriously?" his eyes widened.

I nodded eagerly. "And I can go back to school without having to go to the office every couple of hours to take medicine!"

He smiled off into space.

I was once again amazed by how much Collin can eat. We went to a pizza place around the corner and skipped the movie. If we went to a movie, we wouldn't have been able to talk. But, now we can talk about more important things.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Brady gasped. "Superman is _way_ better than Batman!" I don't exactly remember how we got onto this topic, but it came up. And we were aggravating everyone around us with our 'outside voices'.

"What?! Superman is gay! Batman is awesome! He is the only white boy I know that can pull off black without coming off as emo." Collin looked at me strangely.

"But, Superman is…classic! He saves the day! All the time, and wins. Hands down, _he_ is better."

"Yeah, right! I bet-" I was cut off by a pissed off waitress storming up to our table.

"Who cares? Does it really matter who is better and who sucks? Everyone has their own opinion! Will the Sun explode and come crashing down on us, causing the world to end if your opinion does not match his _exactly_? No! It won't! So just _shut up!_"

We stared at her for a second.

She smiled a little bit. "Plus, Spiderman beats Superman and Batman all the way."

"_What?"_

**-- -- -- -- --**

"Hello?" Paul snaps his fingers in front of my face. "Anyone home?" He studies me face from the side, then claps loudly. "Paige!"

I snap out of my trance. "Oh! Um, what did you ask?"

He sighs exasperatedly. "I said, how was your date?" he sneers at the word. I guess he not to happy about me dating his friend…if you could even call them that. Collin is fourteen, and Paul is seventeen. The school is small, so I guess they could be considered acquaintances.

"Oh," I shrug nonchalantly. "It was alright."

**-- -- -- -- --**

My hair looks like a mess! It's frizzy, I'm wearing the first thing I saw in my closet, I shoved a granola bar down my throat this morning, and you want to know why? Dad didn't wake me up this morning! So now I have to walk out of the house and rush to school looking like I just walked out of the graveyard!

Paul is just sitting on the sofa comfortably, silently laughing at my expense. Sam Uley is letting him skip school again. I know what your thinking, _Since when did he become Sam Uley's bitch?_ Well, I stopped asking that question a long time ago after Paul kept lying to me. The phrase 'Ask no questions, get no lies' finally makes sense.

The front door knocks and Paul grunts. That lazy, no good mother fu-

As soon as I open the door, Collin's lips attack mine.

I lost all sense of what I was worried about. The only thing I thought was, _Holy crap! The hottest guy in the school is kissing me! _Now you might be thinking _get him off! _Well, once you are in this situation, then we can talk. His arms wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to him. My hands went around his large neck.

I would say we molded together, but that would sound corny.

"I'm eating my breakfast!" Paul bellowed from the couch, making disgusted sounds.

We broke apart and I giggled, trying to get rid of my blush.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

He shrugged. "Something I forgot to do on our date."

He walks me to school, well, runs me to school on his back. Wow, that sounds a lot dirtier than I intended it to be. Anyway, I suggested that he go out for the school track team or the one in Forks since the two towns are both too small to have one of their own, they combined so that it is one big team. He mumbled something about how Sam Uley would not let him do any sports.

"Not you too!" I cry at my locker. First Paul, now Collin? He is going to be part of this gang thing. Next thing you know Collin is going to start making cookies for him every Friday like Betty Crocker!

Collin Crocker.

I laughed out loud.

He looked at me weirdly. "Okay, well I gotta go. I'll see you later."

People are staring at me. Is it really that hard to believe that I am talking to Collin? I mean we talked before, but it was a strictly _"Are you sure number seven is four?"_ relationship for Math, nothing big, and he certainly never came to my locker. People started whispering. I don't like that, when people whisper, that means rumors are being spread. Our school is famous for coming up with the most ridiculous rumors ever.

Sarah skipped up to me, practically glowing. "Tony Drellin asked me out!" she squealed like a little Catholic school's girl.

Tony Drellin. There are so many things I could say about Tony Drellin. He thinks he's all that because he made second string quarter back on the Fork's High football team. He's the only freshman to make second string, and apparently, it's a big deal. He's the only male I know that pampers himself more than I do. When Seth Clearwater went over to his house, he found a blow-dryer, straightening iron, hairspray, gel, basically everything metro sexual. On top of it all, he's rich because his dad is this big-shot lawyer in New York that abandoned him and his mom before Tony was even five years old. He sends them both money to make up for missing most of Tony's life.

By now, I am used to Sarah switching crushes like I switch underwear, but I love asking.

"What about Brady?"

She stops jumping up and down and cocks her head to the side. "Who?"

**Alright, so yeah! She's not turning into a wolf. I wanted her to have a fever last chapter so that you guys would think she was turning into one, and give me your opinion...and a lot of you don't want her to go wolfie (which I can't really blame you). **

**R&R!!**


	7. Hickeys and the Legends

**Yes, there IS a reason I have not been updating! One, writers block. Second, I started high school and I have to live through the stress of finding a date (and getting this real cute guy to ask me) to Homecoming. So, I have been VERY busy. Ashleighbabe has not sent me anything yet so I am sorry in advance if there are any mistakes.**

**WAH-LAH!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I think Paul started to get suspicious about Collin sneaking in my room because in the middle of the night we would check on me randomly, sniff around, and close the door quietly. He's a freaking fruit loop. How can he not trust me?!

Yeah, Collin has been sneaking in my room the past few nights, making out, sucking on my neck, but don't worry, we keep everything PG. We have not exactly had the I'm-your-girlfriend, you're-my-boyfriend talk, it just sort of…happened.

My current problem at the moment?

A hickey.

Collin snuck in my room last night, and well…

_His body hovered over me, still kissing my neck. I could _feel_ that he wanted to go further than we were already going, but he and I both knew that if he did anything out of line me, Paul, Sam Uley, my dad, my mom, Jared, and basically the whole council would go all kung fu on his ass._

"_Collin," I moaned quietly, trying to be careful not to wake up my parents. They are just down the hall._

"_Paige," he whispered, setting his chin down on my chest (not like that, you pervs) and looking me in the eye. "I…" he squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "I love you."_

_The first thing I thought was 'I love you too,' but I didn't say it. Not only are we too young, but if we start saying it to one another in public, people will roll their eyes and say it will never last. We are only fourteen. But, us Quileute's meet our soul mates early in life because there are only so many of us, and we want to keep the Quileute blood alive. If we don't get married and reproduce by the time we're 27, I hear the Elder's from the council arrange a marriage. No one has ever had that problem, so I don't know if it is true._

_I leaned into Collin again so our lips barely met. "I love you too."_

Yes, I know what you're thinking, _how romantic!_

There ain't nothing romantic about a hickey!

Okay, yeah there is. Only a little bit though.

The monthly bonfire is tonight. How can I hide my hickey? I have no clue! I have never had a problem like this before, but I did do my research.

I tried everything! The coin trick, the butter trick, the ice pack and toothbrush (I used Paul's) trick, and I would try make-up, but I don't have any. I have never been a girlie-girl, and have never had a use for make-up. I also don't have any turtle neck. I was about to give up hope when I saw it.

A scarf.

A blue and pink plaid scarf. It's perfect because it matches the blue converse have. I just went with the flow to add gray skinny jeans and a white tee shirt with designs on it and my lucky peace ring. (.com/paiges_outfit/set?id=10842568). Twirling around and making sure the hickey is covered fully, I approved of it. The outfit is not my usual style, but I don't think anyone will notice unless they pay close attention to me, which no one does.

Paul knocks on my door. "You ready?"

I involuntarily make a nervous grunt. "Yeah!"

"You okay?" He still didn't open the door yet, but I could hear the concern in his voice.

It's time to put on the aggravated face. I swing the door open and roll my eyes at Paul confused face. "I'm fine! God, you're all up in my business!" I close the door behind me quickly before Paul tries to look in there because my supplies from the hickey-removal were still out, and I think it would look a little suspicious.

He eyed me suspiciously.

**-- -- -- -- --**

I snuggle into Collin's arms as everyone else around us were laughing and talking.

"Having a good time?" Collin asks.

I squeeze him tighter. "Yup."

He chuckles. "Ok, good, Billy and Ol' Quil is about to start reading the legends."

As if on cue, everyone around the fire hushed and turned to Billy Black. I have heard the legends before by my dad, but Billy recites them so much better. His voice is deeper and he knows them all by heart, as do most of the people on the reservation. We grew up with these ghost stories. I always wondered what it would be like if the stories were true. How freaking Harry Potter would that be?

"Paige!" Paul called me over after Quil Sr. finished telling the story of the Third Wife. Everyone around the fire exchanged glances, but at least had the good will to pretend to have the conversation they were having before. When I walk over to him, the first thing out of his mouth is, "I love you, you're my sister."

Oh, boy. This is gonna be good.

"There are some things that you don't know about me-"

I put my palms over my ears. "I don't want to hear it!" The last thing I want to hear about Paul are his secrets. Secrets should remain secrets for a reason. Or at least in Paul's case.

"No, no, no," he calms me. "There is something you _should_ know. About all of us," he gestured towards the whole group of people, whose eyes were now on us. "You know the legends?"

Yes, Einstein I know about the legends.

I nodded.

"Their true. All of them."

His face looks so serious, like seriously serious. Paul being _serious_. When is Paul ever serious?

I bit my lip to prevent from laughing, but my smile gave it away. "Uh huh." I nod my head enthusiastically. "Your all werewolves- oh wait, I'm sorry. Your all _shape shifters _who protect the people from 'The Cold Ones'," I made sure to put air quotes around 'Cold Ones'. "Oh and then there's that crap about- what was it Taha Aki did with the Third Wife? Imprinting- yeah, that's it!" I was downright hysterical right now, it's so hilarious. Shape shifters being real! That's a knee-slapper! "Imprinting!" I say one more time for emphasis.

Paul frowned and cast a look over my should at Collin, whose head was down.

"Paige," Billy Black says. "The stories are true. The boys are all shape-shifters." Billy Black I can believe. He takes these stories to heart, and I know he would never joke about something like this. Taking a look around the fire, I see that everyone's eyes are on me, waiting for a reaction.

So what if my brother is a werewolf? Most girls can't say that!

Everything is starting to make sense now. Paul was sneaking out because he was turning into a wolf to protect us, and everyone thinks the LPG is on drugs or something, when really they are protecting them. I don't see how that is fair. "Alright…" I finally said. "What about Brady and Collin?" I wouldn't mind that Collin is a wolf. If I can handle a wolf for a brother, I'm pretty sure I can handle a wolf for a boyfriend.

"Oh yeah! We're wolves too!"

"Okay…" Then a thought came to my mind. The time I saw all of them in the woods, they were phasing into wolves, they weren't having a strip party! I feel really stupid for even thinking that. Sam has Emily, Jared has Kim, Collin has…me? If all the legends are real, imprinting has to be real too, right? That would mean Sam imprinted on Emily, and same for Jared and Kim, and no one else has a girlfriend except for Collin. And that girlfriend is me.

That probably means Collin imprinted on me.

Shit.

I'll deal with that later. There's only one thing going through my mind right now that I'm over-excited about.

I brought my arms around Paul to pull him into a huge bear hug. He tensed immediately, not used to me showing this kind of affection. Yeah, it's kind of weird for me too.

I could have sworn I heard Mom gasp.

"Why are you hugging me?" I ignored the fact that he's not hugging me back, because I was just so happy.

"Because…" I took a deep breath and sighed happily. "You're not gay!"

Practically everyone bust out laughing, thinking I was kidding. "Why would you think _that_?" Paul sent me a bewildered look, eyes wide, as if not remembering our encounter in the woods.

"_All of you_" I threw everyone a look that said 'shut up'. "Were taking your clothes off, running in the woods. What was a supposed to think?"

My mom all of a sudden gasped and looked at me in shock. The laughing stopped, but I saw everyone's eyes on either me or Collin. "Is that a hickey?!" My dad's voice roared.

I instantly looked down, letting a blush cover my features, and saw my scarf laying on the ground.

**So, yes. It's short. But, I made a promise to myself that the next chapter will be....eh, alright! Review and tell me how long you want the next chapter to be since I made you wait so long, fair enough? BTW- we're counting by words, not pages.**

**:)**


	8. No you didn't!

**Yes, in case you are wondering I am still alive. I have a good excuse for not updating! It's just a very long story that would probably take up more room than this actual chapter. Anyways...yeah, another chapter for you. I didn't go all the way on my promise for you. If I did, I would have probably never updated :/ Hopefully, I can update a whole lot more now. **

**I'm _SOOOOOOOO_ sorryy! :'(**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Alright, my man!" Brady leaned forward to put his hand up to Collin to high-five. After he was left hanging, he shrank back to his seat, sulking.

"So, Paige, what's that on your neck?" Seth smirked at me. Usually I like Seth's humor, not now. Actally, right now I kind of want him to get hit by a moving bus.

My hand automatically went to the bruise on my neck, which I despise now. Even though my face is red and my heart is beating fast, everyone is still waiting for an answer. I can't believe my scarf came off in front of the Elder's of all people! "I was straightening my hair when I curved my bangs in and Paul scared me! Yeah! Paul scared me and I jumped up and burned myself on my neck." That is actually a plausible excuse. I just need to stall because Paul will probably deny it. "Yup. That's what really happened."

Next to me, Paul started to shake. Violently. Collin's eyes snapped open and came to my side immediately. I remember watching Freddie from Scooby Doo say that if you flick a dog on the nose, he will stop misbehaving. Why not give it a try?

I flicked Paul's nose.

He stops shaking and crosses his eyes to look at his nose. He looks confused.

"Bad dog!" I scold and point at him in a motherly manner.

Everyone except the pack bust out laughing. It came so close to distracting them from my hickey.

"Paige, I believe that story as much as I believe Seth has a secret girlfriend," Paul retorts.

Seth looks like he is going to protest, but shrugs and shuts his mouth.

"Oh? So my story is as believable as a pack of wolves roaming the forests of La Push to protect us from the frequent friends of vegetarian vampires who try to lead a human life nearby?" I make sure to keep my eyes even and look like I'm mad. If not he would call me a liar, which I am.

He does not believe me, but he does not say anything.

Neither does anyone else, although I can tell Mom and I will be having a talk when I get home.

**-- -- -- -- --**

The good thing about La Push High is you get to be with your friends all day, in the same room. Bad news, not all of the people are your friends. For example, Miss shimmy shimmy lip gloss Barbie.

"Walker," Mally sneers.

"Flinton," I use the same tone as her. I don't even have to look up to know it's her. I could recognize her annoying nasally voice from anywhere.

"Hey babe," a familiar voice says form behind me. I then here the smack of lips as if they just kissed.

Sarah gasps. "Brady and Mally are going out!"

My head whips around. It's true. Mally and Brady are looking mighty comfortable with Mally on Brady's lap. It's disgusting! There's eyelash batting and goo-goo eyes.

Whispers and gasps went around the room, even though the couple did not notice. I had my eyes on them the entire time, I did not even notice when Collin took a seat behind me. He acts like he does not realize his friend has gone clinically insane, or that he cares.

"Hey Paige, there's something we need to talk about after school."

If it's about Brady having a mental disorder that possesses him to go out with psychotic freaks, yeah, I got the memo. Maybe _she_ put a spell on him! There was that rumor going around in fifth grade saying she is a witch. I'll have to look into it.

"'Bout what?"

"The," his voice turns into a whisper and he looks around the room cautiously. "wolf thing. I didn't really go into detail about it and there's some more stuff we need to talk about."

I stiffened. I don't want to talk about it. Sure it's cool and everything. I just don't want to be involved in anything that has to do with werewolves. They put themselves in danger every single day. This may sound selfish, but I really don't want anyone to have to put their life on the line. I would rather have them here, with the family and not protecting people who can't do it themselves. Instead of refusing like I should have, I agreed. Mostly because eventually we would have to talk about it, and eventually he would plead me and I would give in. Collin does have that effect on me.

Throughout the entire class period, I had to listen to Mally drown on and on about her what color hair she should go with next or if Barnie should be pink instead of purple. Their conversations are entirely pointless and I almost fell asleep listening to her voice. Oddly enough, Brady listens as if what she is saying is going to be on a pop quiz.

For some reason, Collin always looks over at Brady with sympathy written all over his face. Not that Brady notices.

**-- -- -- -- --**

CPOV

Things have been awkward ever since the bonfire. I feel eyes following me everywhere. I'm the youngest wolf to ever imprint, so Sam feels like it's _his_ responsibility to make sure we don't go to far. I would never hurt Paige and I would never do anything that she doesn't want to do.

But that doesn't stop me from thinking about it, does it?

Right, didn't think so.

I'm pretty confident about a fight going down between Paul and me. It's my imprint we're talking about here. If he wants me to stay away from her, I will kick his ass, not caring that he is my wolf brother. Paige is my everything, as corny as that sounds. I can't live without her. He doesn't get it because he hasn't imprinted.

I will laugh the day he imprints and someone won't let him see her.

My cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I'm too busy drowned in my own thoughts that I forgot to check the caller I.D.

"Hey Collin," Paige's voice floated around in my ear.

"Hey Paige!" I feel my eyes immediately light up at the sound of her voice. Darren looks at me from the corner of his eye and rolls it back to the TV screen.

"Whipped," he mutters.

I ignore him.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could do the movie at your house tonight. Paul would go all stalker on us. Plus you can tell me whatever it is you have to tell me….more privately."

I flinch. The thing I have been dreading. I have to tell Paige that I imprinted on her. I might not be a fourteen year old girl, but I think she might have a problem with being tied down to one guy at fourteen without the choice. Like I said, I'm the youngest one to have imprinted so I'm just winging it here!

**Paige's POV**

"Paul, do you _really _have to walk me in? I'm a big girl, I'm pretty sure I can handle walking the six feet from the car to Collin's door," I snap at him. Really, he's making an ass out of himself. He gets out of the car to bring me up to Collin's door because we're going to watch a movie.

"It's the first time you have been here…and….and his parents aren't even home!" He just now realizes this as he looks around for cars in the driveway.

"His brother is home!" I'm not exactly sure if that's true or not, but I just want him off my back for a second.

Paul snorted and made his way of the cement steps, up to the front door. Collin's house is kind of nice. I can tell his Mom is really into making her house look presentable. There are rose bushes, a bird bath, the whole enchilada.

Instead of knocking like a polite and civil person would, he storms right on in. Collin is not in sight, but I see Darren walk by with a sandwich in hand. I have never understood Darren. He doesn't talk and when he does, it's the usual "okay," or "whatever." He just talks whenever necessary. Darren looks at me, then Paul, completely oblivious to the anger radiating off of him, and shrugs. It's hilarious how some people take him for a moron. Sarcasm completely intended.

"See! I told you Darren is home," I say to Paul, but that does not calm him down.

**Brady's POV**

Paige's scent filled my nostrils and almost immediately I was downstairs. I hadn't seen her in almost four hours. That's crazy!

I don't touch her yet, it's quite obvious that he's angry my parents are not home. Darren is here! And he is a responsible adult. I quickly get rid of those thoughts when I peer over to look at Darren and his index finger is shoved up his left nostril.

"You know I don't like this," Paul stares threateningly at Paige. Anyone remotely normal would have been petrified, but obviously not my Paige. She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

Paul retreats immediately like a (kinda sorta) smart person would do.

"Why is it your so overprotective now?" she demands.

I feel just a little awkward. I can only sit here and watch them fight, I can't say anything. For one, it's none of my business. Two, I would have an involuntary feeling to back Paige up. But I'm not stupid enough to go against what Paul says.

His face pales a little bit before he turns angry. "I'm not! I mean- it's not exactly like it was before….no, what I meant was- ugh!" His back is turned to us and he leaves without saying another word.

"Okay…So what was it you needed to tell me?" She closed the door and stood right by the couch. Darren was asleep on it, taking the whole thing up.

"Darren, move," I say, waking him up. He looked at Paige and laughed.

"Yeah right."

I really didn't want Paige to have to touch him, so I grabbed his ankle and pulled him off the couch. Because of the wooden floors, he slid until he hit the oppoite side of the wall. Resulting in an "Ouch!" from him. Dumbass.

After she settled down on the couch, she asks, "Okay, _now _what did you want to tell me?"

Immediately, all these painful thoughts filled my mind. What if she does not want to be with me after she finds out? Sure she took the wolf thing fine, but that was a lucky shot. Paige is very complicated and I certainly do not want to lose her. How will I tell her? She does not like it whne people beat around the bush or stall, she likes them blunt and straight to the point. So that's what I'm going to do. "I imprinted on you."

Immediately her response is, "No you didn't."

Yes, I can tell when I imprint on someone. She's my whole freaking world because of the imprinting and she tells me no?

"Um, yeah I did."

She leans forward and looks me in the eye a little closer, pulling the Paul move. His intimidation skills was definitely rubbing off on her. "_No, you fucking didn't."_

**Because of my stupid writers block, I had a friend give me some ideas on how to make the story more interesting. So thats what I did (:**

**I will try to update sometime next week or the next one. It should not be as long as a wait as it was before.**

**Review with any ideas if you have any.**


	9. My Inner Voice

**Yes, yes. I am in fact alive. I'm through with making promises, because I can never keep them.**

**Sorry. I have no real excuse for not updating in what, a year? That's pathetic.**

**Well I want to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving :)**

**

* * *

**

**Collin POV**

Thanks to my nineteen year old sister and mother, there are a couple of things I learned about women throughout my lifetime. First, when they pick a fight, back down immediately. You will only get slapped in the face of kneed in the groins in the end. The second thing is, if a girl snaps at you, _let her be_. Those three words should be capitalized, in bold, and underlined three times.

So when Paige says that I didn't imprint on her, I let her be (like a smart male).

Of course I was hurt. No, actually that's an understatement. I was tortured. There's nothing worse in a young wolf's life than being denied by their imprint. It's one thing if she flipped a couple of tables over, screamed at me, and stormed off because that would be the normal reaction to the "I-imprinted-on-you" confession. But she just denied it on spot and carried on with her life as if that was just swatting a fly off her shoulder.

Well, that hurt me. A lot.

I tried to shake it off and show that it didn't hurt me that much, but as always, I failed due to the whole mind linking in wolf form deal.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Paul didn't hesitate to hold back at all.

_Paul, that isn't funny. Poor Colin must be in completely misery._

Gee, thanks Quil.

_No problem, buddy._

I'm not even supposed to be in wolf form, Sam has a rule that no one under the age of sixteen can patrol. But you know, Seth Clearwater is an exception to that rule. It's only me and Brady that can't patrol.

So technically, I'm not patrolling. I just have nothing better to do. Brady is always with what's-her-face and I kind of ditched my other friends just because I'm not comfortable around them anymore. They weren't real friends. The people around me now, are my brothers.

_How sweet_, Embry's sarcastic little voice comes into my mind.

I think that's where I shifted back into my human form and got dressed. I needed some privacy. So I walked home with my thoughts.

**Paige POV**

For the past few days, my schedule has been as follows: wake up, check phone, get dressed, go to school, sleep, get home, do homework, sleep, eat dinner, sleep, take a shower, talk on the phone with Collin and/or Sarah, and then sleep.

My life is pretty boring and I want some excitement. I think that's one of the only reasons why I decided to hang out with Collin tonight. Really, that's the _only_ reason.

I'm doing this only as a favor to him. Because in his head, he's got it screwed in his mind that I'm his imprint or whatever and supposedly imprintees like to be with their imprints. So, yeah. This is totally a favor to him only. I don't even want to be with him.

And that's why I basically attacked him when I saw him. Because I was doing him a favor. I didn't miss him or anything.

Collin glowed as I hugged him and for some odd reason, I did the same thing. It irritated me to no end. So I had to end it very quickly, despite what my body said. Even when I tried to pull away, Collin didn't let go. My body embraced him. My mind cursed him.

"I missed you," he whispered into my hair.

The left part of my brain that controlled my body, wanted me to say "I missed you too!", but because I am determined to let the right part of my brain win this war, I said "I know."

He sighed. "So what do you want to do?"

_You_.

Shut the fuck up!

_You know you want him, Paige. You're meant for each other. Eventually, you will be together. And you can't wait for that day, because secretly, you like him._

What I really can't wait for, is that left side of my brain to shut the fuck up. Imprinting is complete bullshit. There's no such thing.

"What's on your mind?"

"What?" I snapped.

He looked taken back for a second and plopped down on my unmade bed. Usually I would have been embarrassed about how messy my room is but with Collin, I don't really care.

_Yeah, that's why it took you two hours to get ready this morning_.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how messy this room is. Sorry about that," I lied on spot. He gave me a side glance, kind of telling me that he knew I was lying. I guess he was smart enough to let me get away with it.

He changed the subject. "So my brother went to this camp when he was eleven for palm reading and shit, and like he was really freaky when he came back. He would always read people's palm and he taught me how to do it. You want me to read your palm?" His eyes lit up and he started eyeing my hand as if he was going to snatch it from me. I cradled my hand and eyed him suspiciously.

Why not? It's fake. He'll probably tell me I'm going to marry 6 different men and have 34 children or something. He might as well make it good.

I held my hand out to him.

His middle finger circled my right palm and he looked into it. "Ah, yes my child." He put on a stereotypical gypsy accent that made me smile. He smiled back at me.

"Explain it to me."

He pointed to the highest line on my hand. "This is the heart line. It's long and curvy, which means you freely express your emotions. It begins in the middle, so you must fall in love easily." He smirked at me.

My face heats up. I think he's making this up...

He starts pointing to different lines on my palm and explaining in further detail. "Your heart line is parallel to your head line, which means that you have a good handle on your emotions. You don't let small things bother you. You're head strong." I smiled.

He's half right.

"Your head line is separated from your heart line, so you're enthusiastic about your life. You love it. All throughout this line, you have crosses and donuts to the left and-" He stopped and stared at my palm for a few seconds, then he looked me in the eye.

I looked down at my palm. "So what's that mean?"

His mouth went crooked and he dropped my hand. "Forget it, it's stupid anyway."

And that was that.

You know what really bugs? How sexist mankind is. Like, really? Women have babies, women have periods, and what do guys get? Another head to think with. Some of the girls on Teen Mom make me want to rip their head off for being so stupid, but most of all, it's the fathers. It's like they don't even try sometimes. And that bugs me. Just as some knocked up teenage girl is starting to scream on the phone with her baby daddy, I turn the TV off.

"What's wrong, buttercup?" Paul asks sarcastically. Usually I would pelt the remote at his face, but this is one of the few times that he's actually home. I don't want him to run off to do his wolfy activities too soon.

"God favors men," I sulk into the sofa after I lay on my belly to face him.

"Obviously," he snorts. "I mean look at me. I'm adorable!"

I love how Paul turns 'men' into 'him'. "I wasn't exactly talking about you, unconceited one." He smiled at me.

"No, but really Paul," I turn back around in the sofa to where I was laying on my back, facing the ceiling. "This world is so sexist. God is sexist. Our people are sexist! Why were only the men allowed to be shape-shifters? Everyone was so surprised when Leah turned into a shape-shifter. It's just not fair. And then there's imprinting. Fucking imprinting. Who ever knew? The sexist wolf imprints on the girl, who's life is now required to be turned upside down thanks to some sick wolf-Native-American-voodoo shit. So what, I'm not allowed to date anyone ever because I now found my soul mate? That's just great. Take away my freedom why don't you! I don't mind. And you know what's worse? I even _like_ him. I'm attracted to him and it _sucks ass_." When I finish my rant, I realize that I went from my position on the couch to standing straight up in front of Paul, who is chilling on the recliner. He's looking at me oddly with eyebrows raised and his mouth curled up a little into a semi-smirk.

Awkwardly, I sit back down in my spot. Paul's eyes are still on me. "Yeah," I sigh. "Sexism."

He laughs loudly and snaps his head back while doing so. "Just give him a chance, Paige. Don't let your pride get in the way. Guaranteed, you'll fall in love with him. I give it a month. You said it yourself, you're attracted to him. I can't wait to tell him." He smirks and winks at me right before my elbow came into contact with his face when I attacked him.

"Don't you dare!" His hand got a hold of my wrist, restraining me from punching his arm.

"Okay, okay!" he gives up and pushes me off of him, very roughly I might add.

"Promise?" I eye him suspiciously.

"Sure," he grunts.

In that moment of silence, I begin to miss him. Paul is right. Eventually, I will have to get over the whole imprint thing and accept it. Because I miss Collin, I get my cell phone out and call him for no reason. I just like hearing his voice.

"Hey Paige," he says on the second ring. His voice is bouncy, as if he's in a good mood. And that's all I need. I feel my muscles relax into the love seat. I can feel it, he's becoming a bigger part of my life. I'm supposed to not talk to him at all and completely ignore him. That's what my original plan was, not have him in my life at all so I could be normal. I do have that option. But it's…not possible. It's physically and mentally impossible for me. I hate listening to that inner voice, but eventually I'll have too.

* * *

**This chapter is not at it's fullest. But hey, give me a break. It's two in the morning. I was determined to finish this chapter before I went to sleep. So good night my lovely readers. :) **


	10. Quality Time

**I know what you're thinking. Oh my god! She updated again! I must be dreaming! Well, you're not. **

**I think you should know by now, I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Paige POV**

It has gotten to the point where Collin and I are in constant contact. If we aren't together, then we're texting. If we aren't texting, then we're on the phone. And if we aren't doing either of those things, then we're sleeping. As soon as I wake up, there's always a text message from Collin, telling me good morning and asking how I slept. He's really sweet.

Since the whole hickey incident, Paul makes damn sure that Collin is nowhere near my room at night. I remember Collin told me he loved me, but that's only because of the imprint. The thought makes my heart sink a little.

I found myself drifting away from Sarah, but she's been lately busy with Tony Drellin. She probably hasn't noticed my absence from her life anyways. And then get this, Mally Flinton, you know the one Brady imprinted on. Yeah, well today she talked to me today. And no one got hurt.

"Hey Paige," she sat down and smiled at me in third period, English. "Did you do something differently with your hair or anything? You look really pretty today." There is not even a drop of sarcasm in her voice. It is as if she's sincere.

"Uh, thanks…?" I examine a piece of my hair between my thumb and index finger. I have split ends and I notice that my hair is wavy today, a rarity. It's usually straight or a curly mess, depending on if I blow dry it the previous night. I don't remember doing anything to my hair last night because I spent almost three hours on the phone with Collin.

"You're welcome," Mally smiled, not even acknowledging the fact that my answer sounded more like a question. "I've always secretly wanted your hair," she giggled. "I remember when we were little, you would wake up in the morning with perfect hair and I would have to spend hours on my hair in the morning. I still do." She flicked a piece of her caramel colored hair over her shoulders. I knew for a fact that on a daily basis, she blow-dries and straightens her hair. I don't think anyone has ever seen the way her hair naturally falls.

What the fuck am I doing?

I'm talking to Mally Flinton, the girl who has been a bitch to me since fifth grade. She picked fights and aggravated the shit out of me for four years. All of sudden she decides she wants to be nice? Brady must have really worked some serious magic on this bitch.

I laugh nervously. "Yeah…"

From that day on, Mally ditched Ally Greene. Now Ally hangs around junior and senior guys like a little whore puppy. Brady and Mally are attached at the hip now. They hang around the wolves, imprints, and Elders. It does not really bother me because now she's all…nice. It's a little odd, but I'm enjoying it for the time being.

* * *

It seems like it takes forever to get to last period, pre-algebra. Homeroom and last period are the only classes I have with Collin. And homeroom doesn't even really count because it only lasts for 20 minutes.

"Hey gorgeous!" I greeted him with a large smile on my face and sat down in my seat in front of him.

He laughed at me. "Hey handsome!"

Most people would mistake these fun-loving conversations with flirting, but that is so wrong. We simply joke around, nothing more and nothing less.

"What are you doing after school?" I ask.

He does a quick check around the room, as if watching out for eavesdroppers creeping on our conversation. "Sam is finally letting me patrol. Leah Clearwater gets the privilege of training me."

Oh great, a pretty she-wolf training my boyfr- _Collin_. Leah is training _Collin_, who is _not_ my boyfriend.

_Sadly._

I forced a smile and tease him, "Yay for you. She's pretty too." It's like I'm just setting myself up for disappointment and hurt.

To my surprise (and joy), he makes a disgusted face. "Leah Clearwater? I guess she could be semi-decent if she would stop being such a bitch."

I choke down a laugh as the teacher attempts to get everyone's attention.

This afternoon, I get a text message from an unknown number. It was definitely a girl because the text was "heyyy. :)". I don't know any guy that would put three 'y's after a word, a period, or a smiley face unless they're gay, and that's a totally different story all together.

I answered back politely. _Hey! Who the fuck is this? :)_

About thirty seconds later, my phone dings. Whoever this is, is a really fast texter. _Hahh, it's Mally._

How the fuck did this bitch get my number? Mally has been nice to me for a day and now she wants to be friends again? What the fuck? _Oh, hey._

I throw my iPhone 3G on the bed to go downstairs, but then I heard Collin's ringtone, Just A Dream by Nelly, go off. I've never ran so fast for my bed before in my life. "Hey," I answer the phone breathlessly, completely forgetting about Mally's text message.

"Where are you right now?" I hear Collin ask. I didn't even get a hello! My phone vibrated, telling me Mally text back, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"In my room. Why?"

An intruder tried coming through my window as soon as I said that. He is extremely tall, muscular, and when I see that he is shirtless, I immediately know that it's Collin. Then I attack him. He is facing my window and when I wrap my arms around his waist the first thing I touch is _abs_. Not just any type of abs, but hardcore sexy Collin abs. Out of habit, the first words out of my mouth upon this discovery is, "What the…?"

He turns around and smiles mischievously. "Like them? I don't know where they came from, but they really made themselves at home, right?" He looks down at his pride and joy that stays on his stomach and flexes them. The wya he does it makes me want to lick them.

I managed to make a disgusted look and divert my eyes away from his glorious muscles. "Put on a shirt, no one wants to see your nastiness."

"You know you want to." He winks at me.

I roll my eyes and put my index finger to my lips. "Shut up. Paul will be home any second, my dad has a meeting in Seattle in the morning so he's staying there, and my mom won't be home until eight. If Paul catches you here with no parents home, it's your ass."

Collin smiles, "Paulie poo is eating it up at Sam and Emily's and starts his patrol at 6:30 and does not end until about 10. So we can hang out for about another two hours."

_A lot can happen in two hours_.

"Cool." I lay down on my bed and put my feet up, leaving Collin standing there. He awkwardly pulls up my computer chair and puts his long legs on bed, over my feet.

"Ew! Your legs are hairy!" I giggle. It's true. His tan legs are covered in hair, kind of like my dad. Collin's body is mature for his age. He doesn't even look fourteen.

Instead of being embarrassed, he rubs his hairy legs up and down my (shaved) legs even more. I squealed, "It's hairy, I'm getting AIDS now. Great, thanks."

He raises an eyebrow, "Whoa! I thought you only got AIDS from," he takes a dramatic pause and looks around the room. "_Sex_," he finishes his sentence in a whisper, as if it's a bad word.

Just the word made me go fidgety, especially around the sex god himself. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have sex with Collin yet. I'm only fourteen, but Ally Greene always talked about it last year and how it felt so amazing. No one actually knows if she's done it before, but everyone listened to her because she spoke like she had experience. There's no doubt in my mind that she does have experience. She has a reputation as a whore.

I laughed. "No, you can also get it from hairy legged wimpy people. Gosh, don't you know anything?" I love joking around with him. He is the only guy that does not take my teasing personally (other than Paul) and I love how I can completely be myself around him.

Immediately, he leans forward in my computer chair and put his hands on his knees. He smirks at me, "I'm a wimp, huh?" I notice that when he leans forward, his abs poke out even further and make them look even more glorious than before.

Before I could answer, he somehow takes my ankle and wraps my body around his broad neck. It sounds uncomfortable, but for a few seconds, I know what it is like to be tall. He hops to get a better grip on me and makes sure that my stomach is on the crook of his neck, my legs are on one shoulder, and my head is on the other. He prances around my room for a few minutes, having his little sick and twisted fun of tormenting me, and then rolls me off the back of his head onto my bed.

**Collin POV**

Spending quality time with Paige is my reward for taking over Paul's patrol shift when Leah taught me how. Paul told me that every time I take over a shift for him, he'll let me spend alone time with Paige. What Paul does when he's not patrolling, I have no clue.

I saw a figure in Paige's room. I called her cell phone to make sure it was her and not her mom. That would have been awkward if I just snuck into her window and her mom was right there…

I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. I knew it by heart.

The figure went from one side of the room to the other before I could blink my eyes. Paige's voice flowed through my ears immediately. "Hey!" She sounded breathless.

I didn't want to waste any time so I asked, "Where are you?"

"In my room, why?"

That's all I needed. I practically flew into her window. Her tiny little arms wrapped around my waist before I could finish closing her window. Her hands stopped right by my newly defined abs. Usually, guys work for weeks for pecks like mine but I literally woke up last week and they were just there. I don't really know how it happened but I certainly wasn't shy to have a shirt off around Paige anymore. If anything, I'm proud of it.

Anyways, time goes by. She's flirting with me heavily and I can tell she's enjoying my company. At least, I hope so. I try not to notice but when I'm not looking or I pretend I'm not looking, she checks me out. I get a personal satisfaction out of that.

"Paige, it's like 7:45 and you said your mom would be back by eight, right?" Getting in trouble with Paul is bad enough; I don't want to be caught by her parents too. I would actually like my future in-laws to like me.

Her eyes widen as if she's panicking. "No, wait! Don't go, please." Her hands tighten into a death grip around wrist. It seems like I don't have a choice anymore. I would love to stay with her longer, but I know that we would most likely get caught. That wouldn't be good.

"Paige, you know I have to go soon," I look at her sternly. She didn't answer me. Instead, she climbed up on her bed so that she was a couple inches taller than me and wrap her arms around my neck and brought me closer to her. I don't really have anywhere to put my arms when I hug her back, so I wrap my arms around her legs and resisted the temptation to squeeze her nice looking ass. It is a time like this when I wished I was a few inches shorter because then my head would be in her boobs and not her collar bone.

I mentally punch myself in the face. I shouldn't be thinking these things, not yet.

My thoughts are broken when she brings her palms to my cheeks. For about half a second I have a twinge of hope, that maybe, just maybe she would kiss me. Her eyes concentrate on mine for a good 3.6 seconds before she slowly removes her hand and brings her warm lips to my left cheek. My heart literally went from the moon into my stomach. I feel my cheeks warm up and I smile involuntarily.

I went home a happy man that night.

* * *

**Are you happy with the story so far? Any suggestions?**

**Review :)  
**


	11. The End

**Hi, well this is pretty awkward considering the last time I update was over one, maybe two years ago? Oh well, minor set backs.**

**I'm back and ready for action. This may be the last chapter for this, though. I'm not sure if I'm done with these two quite yet. I may upload some chapter of them in their future, maybe a few lemons, or one-shots of their children. Haven't decided yet. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

Collin POV

I didn't think Paige would keep up with denying the imprint for this long. It turned into a week, then a month. Then three months. It got to the point to where it's painful to see her, knowing that she is not in love with me the way I'm in love with her. If it was up to me, I would spend every waking second with her. I already know how I'm going to propose. I know where we are going to live, how many kids we're going to have, and our daily routine. It would be the perfect life, if I ever get there. If she ever..accepts me for who I am.

For the boys, it's not even a joking matter anymore. Paige really doesn't feel the imprint. She doesn't know what I'm feeling. Anytime the subject comes up, she says that she just doesn't want to be tied down at a young age. She wants to live her life for her and not for a relationship.

But, I'm her imprint. She makes me happy, even if it's not being her boyfriend. I can accept that.

That night that she kissed me on the cheek, I thought we were going to progressively grow together.

But, no. That can't happen because that's too easy and God forbid Collin's life be easy.

School ended. It depressed me because school was an absolute guarantee that I would see her, that I would talk to her. To my surprise, she actually wanted to hang out a lot more. This made me happy at first, but I didn't want to live on false hope.

Right now, we're watching a movie,_ Lilo and Stitch_ in my living room. I like coming over to my house more because my mom always makes Darren babysit us but he really could give two shits what we do.

"I haven't seen this movie in forever," she smiled. She curled up in my lap, which is weird considering she is usually never this affectionate. I took the opportunity and wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on her head.

"Me either! I love blue alien puppies," I fist pump.

"Why can't I have a blue mutant puppy?" she pouts. Even though technically, Stitch is an alien, I go along with it.

"Because you already have one," I smiled brightly and winked at her.

In return, she blushed deep red. "Well, you're a pretty big puppy. I want one that's small and goes through the doggie door and eats dog food." I decide not to remind her that I'm just a less expensive version of that. I also decide to keep out the idea of us having a dog when we're older, but she brings it up first.

She stared at me for a little while before saying it. "I want to get a puppy one day," She lays her head down on my leg, facing me. "Like, when we get married and stuff."

My heart skyrocketed.

"When we, what?"

She immediately sat up, as if she upset me. "I didn't mean anytime soon! I just kind of assumed. I mean, this whole imprinting thing is supposed to work like that, right? I mean, I didn't expect to fall for you so soon but, it kinda happened. And when I thought about our future, I got so excited becau-"

And that's where her ramblings ended because I kissed her, more forcefully than I meant to. She laid her back against my leather sofa while I hovered over her. I tried to make the kiss gentle and sweet, but I was too damn excited. I soothed her hair that was around her face and continued to kiss her. When we finally pulled apart, she was biting her lip in a smile. I kissed all around her face and her neck, knowing it would tickle her and make her giggle.

This reinforced me to tickle her sides. The room became filled with her laughter and she inched more under me until we were face to face again. She stopped the torturous tickling my kissing me. She got really into it, wrapping her legs around my wait, pulling my shirt up to feel my abs.

I have never really been with a girl, in any kind of way. It's why I'm so happy that I imprinted on Paige so early in my life because now neither of us have to make mistakes with anyone else. We're going to lose our virginity to one another and spend the rest of our life together.

Paige, however, is now very questionable because she kissing and moaning in my mouth like she's a pro at this shit.

I don't really know how my shirt ended up on the floor, but it did. I have no freaking clue how my hand landed in her bra. I just knew I had to stop this, wherever this was going…

"Wait," I breathed. "Are we like, dating?"

For a split second, I questioned everything that just happened. She just admitted to wanting to marry me, right? She wouldn't kiss me like that unless she meant it, right? In that split second, my heart dropped in fear that she changed her mind.

"Why don't you ask me and you'll find out?" She smiled widely.

I sat up and brought her up with me. "Paige Walker. I love you with all my little wolfey heart. I want to spend everyday making you smile and hearing your laugh. Will you do me the gracious honor of being my girlfriend?"

Her eyes rolled up, as if contemplating her answer. I knew she was kidding, but I thought it was adorable. "How can I say no to that? Especially when you have no shirt on," she winked.

Paige's POV

And that's that. I completely caved in. Over the past three months, I have fallen absolutely in love with Collin. The imprint had to have been real, not that I didn't believe it before. I would secretly think about how our life would be after all this wolf and imprint drama got out of the way. Then today, I rambled on about how in love with him I am. How embarrassing. Then, I practically rape him in the middle of his own living room. It's almost as if when his shirt comes off, horny Paige comes out to play.

Now we're officially dating. A couple. But it seems so much more than that. I feel as if I'm belittling him by calling him my boyfriend, because he's so much more than that. He's my best friend, my protector, my "puppy", my imprint, my soulmate.

The whole reason I denied the imprint in the first place was because of my stupidity. I had it in my head that I would lose touch with myself and give up my individuality by having a serious boyfriend. But after talking it over with Mally, oh yeah, Mally and I are kind of best friends now, I figured out that Collin will not destroy my growing up and discovering who I am and where I fit in. I just need to learn how to separate my friends with my boyfriend sometimes and give myself a little time for me.

After much contemplating, I decided to tell him my decision. I was planning on it being a little bit more special, but it all just spilled out. I figured, there is no inappropriate time to tell someone that you're in love with them.

All is okay now, because I have him right by my side, right where I will forever need him. It's kind of an end and a beginning at the same time. Maybe it's the end of trying to figure my life. The end of trying to find a place in this world. It's the end of my beginning and a start toward my future with Collin, Mally, Brady, Paul, and everyone on this teeny tiny reservation that will always hold a special place in my heart.


End file.
